Defendant
Details *'Title:' 피고인 / Pigoin *'Also known as:' Innocent Defendant *'Genre:' Legal, thriller *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-23 to 2017-Mar-21 *'Air Time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Defendant OST Synopsis Park Jung-woo is a prosecutor at Seoul Central District Prosecutors' Office. One day, he wakes up and finds himself a convict on death row. Suffering from temporary amnesia, Jung-woo has no idea what transpired to land him in prison. He struggles to recover his memory and clear his name. --''Wikipedia'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ji Sung as Park Jung Woo (38, prosecutor) *Uhm Ki Joon as Cha Min Ho (39, Cha Myung Group's representative/vice manager) **Han Ki Woong as young Min Ho *Kwon Yoo Ri as Seo Eun Hye (29, public defender) *Oh Chang Suk as Kang Joon Hyuk (38, prosecutor) *Uhm Hyun Kyung as Na Yun Hee (32, Sun Ho's wife) ;Jung Woo's family *Son Yeo Eun as Yoon Ji Soo (35, Jung Woo's wife) *Shin Rin Ah as Park Ha Yun (6, Jung Woo's daughter) *Kang Sung Min as Yoon Tae Soo (33, Ji Soo's younger brother/prison officer) *Sung Byung Sook as Oh Jung Hee (60, Ji Soo's mother) ;Prosecutor's office *Park Ho San as Choi Dae Hong (45, head prosecutor) *Lee Shin Sung as Go Dong Yoon (33, detective) *Han Ji Woo as Yeo Min Kyung (29, prosecutor) ;Cha Myung Group *Jang Kwang as Cha Young Woon (72, Chairman) *Uhm Ki Joon as Cha Sun Ho (Min Ho's twin brother) **Han Ki Won as young Sun Ho *Ye Soo Jung as Myung Geum Ja (66, Sun Ho & Min Ho's mother) *Kim Kyung Nam as secretary ;Prison *Yoon Yong Hyun as room leader (47) *Woo Hyun as Mil Yang / Han Sang Wook (54) *Oh Dae Hwan as Mong Chi / Chun Pil Jae (38, Jung Woo's aide) *Jo Jae Ryong as Woo Ruk / Oh Hyuk Joo (40) *Kim Min Suk as Lee Sung Kyu (28) *Jo Jae Yoon as Shin Chul Shik (41, boss) ;Others *Baek Ji Won as Seo Eun Hye's aunt *Seo In Sung (서인성) as Cha Eun Soo (Cha Min Ho's son) *Hwang Young Hee as Mong Chi's Sister *Seo Jung Yeon as psychiatric Kim Sun Hwa *Oh Seung Hoon as Kim Suk *Lee Jung Hun as Yeo Sung Soo *Han Kyu Won as Lee Chan Young *Kim Seung Hoon as security manager *Min Joon Ho ;Guests *Lee Kyu Sub as bodyguard (ep 1) *Oh Yun Ah as Jennifer Lee (ep 7-8) *Lee Duk Hwa as prisoner 2460 (ep 8) *Kim Jung Young (ep 16, 18) *Lee Shi Un (ep 18) *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Producer:' Lee Sang Min (이상민) *'Director:' Jo Young Kwang, Jung Dong Yoon *'Screenwriters': Choi Soo Jin, Choi Chang Hwan (최창환) Recognitions *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' **Drama of the Year **Grand Prize (Daesang) (Ji Sung) **Best Character (Uhm Ki Joon) **Best Picture *'2017 The Seoul Awards:' **Best Actor - Drama (Ji Sung) **Best New Actor - Drama (Kim Min Suk) Episode Ratings See Defendant/Episode Ratings Notes *On 21st Feb 2017, an extension of 2 episodes has been added to the drama resulting in a total of 18 episodes. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS